


Unveiling

by fubuki_ice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Introspection, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Romance, Soulmates, description of au in the story, only during the first half of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubuki_ice/pseuds/fubuki_ice
Summary: Shiro and Keith are soulmates, but it took them a bit too long to realize that. Guilt and regret cling onto their minds, but their feelings for each other sure as hell aren't that weak.





	Unveiling

In his life, there were little to no things that Keith dared to wish for. A perfect family, a normal social life additional to a positive mental health, does not exist according to his knowledge.

These were all just wishful thinking, so he tried not to think about them daily, not letting them restrain his mental being that was seemingly close to combust at every breath he took. It was hard.

Sometimes Keith had asked himself, albeit being able to enroll to his dream school and a perfect grade for flying in the flight simulator, _what exactly, motivated him to live?_

There still wasn’t exactly an answer to that, but all he wanted was to see Takashi Shirogane’s face before the other leaves for the Kerberos mission.

Soulmates, a faint memory of his dad starting to explain when he enquired the terminology in anticipation, were the only ones apart from relatives that could see how he looked like, how his soul truly reflected upon the depths of violet, by taking off his mask that represented his soul in animal form with his consent. The younger version of him could only get hyped for a day at most, before delving back into the textbooks that his dad gifted him during his birthday, the piece of information fading to the back of his mind until he met Shiro, the person who broke and broke and broke the invincible barriers he’d laid upon his comfort zone, finally dragging him out towards the surface.

Shiro’s existence already piqued his interest in whether they’re soulmates. He’d wondered if Shiro feels the same too.

As if time doesn’t exist solely in the rooftop, his eyes continued to be fixed onto the stars that shined a bit too bright, across the night blue sky that stretches beyond nowhere, similar to the desert dunes that blows out cosmic dusts under the moonlight, until the familiar clunk of the door could be heard.

“Sorry if I’m late, something came up just now. “

“It’s fine.” Keith replied curtly, his focus shifting towards the familiar Japanese eagle mask. The pools of gray reached his with a slight guiltiness, before turning towards the view in front of them.

Shiro heaved out a sigh, arms outstretched behind his head, eventually dropping them as he mumbled with a tone Keith wasn’t too familiar with, almost as if there was something amiss about able to get hands on experience with stepping out of Earth for the first time.

“Getting to go to Kerberos is probably one of the best things that could’ve happened to me, but…”

“But what?”

He continued with a worrisome look, his hair flittering against the gentle breeze, “It means not seeing you for months, or even a year, Keith. I’m worried about things not going back to the way they are—“

_Things? As in what?_ Keith wanted to ask, but decided not to press further.

“—After my return. And if it does, I don’t think—“

“Shiro.”

Shiro looked up, blinking, hadn’t even realized that he lowered his gaze a moment ago, a thread of hope still clinging onto his mind unconsciously.

Keith wasn’t sure if it was his sub consciousness telling him that it was now or never, when he stepped into his personal space without registering it, grasping his hands that fell on both sides with a tight grip, expression certain and unwavering. “There is no way in hell that I’m going to be awkward around you. _Ever._ ” He paused, trying to recollect his thoughts but words came out in a quavering voice, “You have no idea how much I value your existence, you willing to spend your time on me when I didn’t dare to ask for more and—and everything, Shiro.” His fingers curled at Shiro’s knuckles and he forces the corner of his lips to twist up. “I’ve always lived my life alone until I met you, so I’m not as weak as you think.”

Seeing Shiro’s eyes lit up like the final countdown of a rocket launch, it left him breathless, as he withdrew from the grip, warmth still lingering at his fingertips. “Thanks for saying this, Keith.” That was all Shiro could respond, but they were comforting to hear in Keith’s ears.

The momentary silence didn’t last long between them, when all they could see was the repetitive landscape, as well as their significant masks that hide their true identities, only for a soulmate to see.

“It’s not like you at all, to think so much about one thing.” He said.

“Because it’s you.” Shiro replied softly, straightforward without a doubt.

“Wh—“ Keith was stuck for a decent response, cheeks red at the words that fell from his tongue. “How am I supposed to say to that?”

Shiro let out a chuckle, again closing the distance between them with a hand reaching out, caressing the smooth texture of the mask on where his cheeks should be, his thumb touching the shape of a snout that belonged to a leopard, his representative animal. It felt ticklish, Keith had thought, similar to the butterflies that continue to flutter in the pit of his stomach.

“You don’t.” Shiro simply said, fingers slightly brushing against the string that secures the mask.

Keith shivered, not knowing if it was the chills from the breeze or the unfamiliar touch of the material that seemingly connected to his senses. He wanted to open his mouth to speak, but words were suspended in his throat, unable to come out.

Until Shiro spoke the unthinkable.

“To be honest, I’ve always wondered how you look like, but I don’t regret taking my time in getting to know you more before doing that, before I’m worthy enough to be by your side.”

So their feelings were always mutual, but neither of them was willing to risk the chance of crumbling their friendship into dust.

“Shiro, I—same here. I feel like I’ve wasted too much time trying to recognize our feelings, when all it takes is a tug of the string to see if we’re meant for each other.” His gaze dropped onto the tiles below when he didn’t continue any further, and Shiro could hear the pitiful tone in Keith’s voice. Shiro wished that he himself wasn’t that much of a coward to begin with.

“But then, it wouldn’t be meaningful if you tried doing that much earlier and we still have all the time when I come back, so don’t blame yourself, Keith. It’s not your fault.” Shiro ran his fingers through the black, silky strands of his hair to assure the other, nestling his face into the crook of his neck. A sigh escaped from Keith’s lips, melting the anxiety that crept into his lungs earlier.

“…You’re right.” Keith had managed to say after seconds’ worth of deafening silence with only their breaths able to be heard, as he pulled away from the lasting comfort, eyes shut and fluttering them back open with little to no reminiscent of his emotional side earlier.

“I guess you can try now.” He muttered softly.

“If you say so.” Shiro cocked his head, smiling. He knew that Keith was strong enough to withhold his emotions if it was overflowing, which was miserable in a way, but one of his admirable points as a potential leader, unable to be swayed by any troubles placed in front of him. He held his breath, slight wobbly fingers reaching out to pull the knot located at the back of Keith’s head and—

 

It fell, in one single swoop, together with the mask that caused a thud on the floor.

And all Shiro could do was stare, unable to process how Keith soon lifted off his with barely any effort.

“You’re beautiful.” They said in unison and suddenly, their existence perhaps stood out a bit too much, under the moonlight that was too bright in Shiro’s opinion (and possibly Keith’s). 

Shiro’s heart thudded heavily against his rib cage, while Keith, for the first time, found himself mesmerized by something that wasn’t related to space. Shiro made sure he wasn’t dreaming and sure enough, Keith was still staring back at him, almost hopeful, lips slightly trembling.

Actions speaks louder than words, Shiro thought, and he held him close, arms enveloping around his back, capturing his lips fleetingly.

At that moment, Keith knew that there _wasn’t_ exactly an answer to his question, but now, there _is_ one.

It doesn’t matter if his first kiss wasn’t as passionate as those on the television, it doesn’t matter if they’ve been more silent than any days that weren’t as important as today.

All it mattered was this very moment and many days onward after his return from the Kerberos mission, Takashi Shirogane would always be alongside him, cherishing the fact that they’re soulmates, in which it was already enough to motivate him to live.

“I’ll miss you a lot, Keith.” Shiro said as their foreheads touched together, gaze turning long and thoughtful.

“It will be hard, but I’ll manage.” Keith replied, his smile shy and reassuring.

 

He really, really wished he could slip out those three words that contained all of his feelings in a tight bundle.

_But not yet_ , Keith thought, _not yet._

He would wait for Shiro’s return.


End file.
